“Microfluidics” generally refers to systems, devices, and methods for processing small volumes of fluids. Because microfluidic systems can integrate a wide variety of operations to manipulating fluids, such as chemical or biological samples, these systems have many application areas, such as biological assays (for, e.g., medical diagnoses and drug delivery), biochemical sensors, or life science research in general.
One type of microfluidic device is a microfluidic chip. Microfluidic chips may include micro-scale features (or “microfeatures”), such as channels, valves, pumps, and/or reservoirs for storing fluids, for routing fluids to and from various locations on the chip, and/or for reacting fluidic reagents.
However, existing microfluidic systems lack adequate mechanisms for allowing controlled manipulation of multiple fluids except via prescribed flow patterns, hence limiting the practicality with which the systems can be utilized in various chemical or biological assays. This is because real-world assays often require repetitive manipulation of different reagents under continuously varying conditions.
Moreover, many existing microfluidic devices are restricted for one specific use and cannot be easily adapted or customized for other applications without being completely redesigned. These devices lack modularity, and therefore cannot share common device components that allow one design to perform multiple functions. This lack of flexibility leads to increased production costs as each use requires the production of a different system.
Furthermore, many existing microfluidic systems lack any means for straightforward end-point assays that are able to easily detect interactions or existence of analysts resulting from the assays. By way of example, visual detection of sample color changes after an assay is often used to evaluate the assay results, but this technique is rarely applied in a microfluidic system.
Thus, there exists a need for improved microfluidic systems for processing fluids for analysis of biological or chemical samples. It is desired that the systems are mass producible, inexpensive, and preferably disposable. It is desired that the systems be simple to operate and that many or substantially all of the fluid processing steps be automated. It is desired that the systems be customizable, and be modular such that the system can be easily and rapidly reconfigured to suit various applications. It is desired that the systems be able to provide straightforward and meaningful assay results.